Pokemon XY: Flare of Despair
by kaiiiiii
Summary: Ignoring events of Gen 7 5 years have passed since Ash's defeat in the Kalos League. Pikachu is now dead and Ash is now an Interpol Agent. Now assigned to take part in the Kalos League to investigate Team Flare, he starts a new journey with Serena and Clemont, who will slowly learn of his new dark nature. Max, Bonnie and Forrest have all matured now and would be rivals to Ash&co.


Chapter 1: Prologue

18 hours ago

Alolan Airline AB324

Can't wait to see what type of Pokemon there are in Alola man. This time I am going to win the Pokemon League and become a Pokemon Master! PIKAPIII! You think so too Pikachu.

P.A. system: We will be landing in Hau'oli city 15mins, please fasten your seatbelts and thank you for riding with Alolan Airline.

Who would have expected the events that would unfold in the next 30hours…

Once Ash alighted from his flight, he was immediately mobbed by other tourists. OMG is that a Pikachu? That's like so damn rare in Alola?!

Yes it is, Ash said with a smile. As Ash walked the streets of Hau'oli with Pikachu, he was constantly greeted by kids and Pokemon enthusiasts who constantly ask about Pikachu. "Looks like you're a celebrity in Alola Pikachu, Ash said with a broad smile. Pikapii. * Both Ash and Pikachu giggles*

Alright let's find an inn to stay at for the night. Ash said as he followed his Poke gear to an alleyway…

This was where trouble started to brew…

As Ash walked into a dark alley way, a mysterious man dressed in black stood in front of him. " Hey is this Ash Ketchum? he asked in a brute manner. Ash replied : "Yes I am and who are you? "Good coz the boss won't be happy if I took the wrong guy.

VENUSAUR USE SLEEP POWDER!

Before he knew it Ash and Pikachu were lifeless on the floor.

15 hours ago

Mysterious Warehouse- Hau'oli Shipyard

Oh you're awake now? Remember me brat?

Who are you? Let go of me ?! Untie the ropes and let me go! And where is PIKACHU!

The man then removes the mask covering Ash's face; its me ASH .

Ash opens his eyes and saw Lysnadre ,the man who orchestrated the terrorist attack in Luminose City, right after the Pokemon League, unleashing the might of the megalith, causing wide spread panic and ten thousand deaths along with his lackeys filling the room.

"Can't be you were supposed to be dead. I seen you fall to your death, Lysandre. I was before a certain man gave life to me ."

"So you're doing this for revenge now?"

"Nah nothing good ever comes out of revenge. But man told me that he would fund my new syndicate as long as I accomplish a certain task. Crush the soul of the man who had disrupted our operations for years. How else better to do it than torture and kill the very Pokémon he loves the most." " Bring the runt here!" What the masked men working for Lysandre brought was a comatose Pikachu stained blood red.

See Ash,while you were asleep my team had fun playing around with your pet and here's his tail as a souvenir. Lysandre takes out Pikachu's tail and throw it a Ash's face.

"Im gonna kill you you son of a bitch!"  
"Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

Nothing happened

"I appreciate your optimism Ash but we extracted all off Pikachu's electricity meaning that he won't be able to use any moves at all let alone move."

"And we're not done yet Mr Ketchum" Lysandre said as he hanged Pikachu and took out a chainsaw, this is the BEST PART MUAHAHAHAHA! Lysandre exclaimed

PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PIKACHU SCREAMED IN PAIN

" Stop stop I would do anything just don't torture Pikachu anymore torture me instead" Ash pleaded in tears.

" Sure thing Ash, do it"

The next thing Ash could react ,he was hanged to the ceiling, and was being tortured by the masked men with, one whipping his back with others taking turn to slash his flesh. All this while Pikachu was continuously tortured. And whenever either one passed out, they were kept forcefully awake by these men pouring water to their faces. The men continued with the torture for an hour or more till Pikachu stopped screaming to the pain.

Ash with a tired and dejected voice said: "What did you do…" Before long he passed out due to the pain…

Present time

Interpol Alola HQ  
"Ahh I see you're awake how are you Mr Ketchum? I am Nanu Miguel current head of Alolan International Police. I need your statement for our investigation of the terrorist Fleur'de'lis more commonly known as Lysandre."

"Nanu where is Pikachu?"

"You have my deepest condolences…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, it can't be" Ash subsequently broke into tears

"I'll give you the room and will come back when you're ready"

" Thank you Nanu"

A week later

"This is all I know sir, but before I leave, can I make a request?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I want to join the Interpol and avenge Pikachu!"

5 years later…

Interpol Kalos HQ

" Agent Ketchum you are to participate in the Kalos League as an undercover agent, and to protect your identity, you will be travelling with civilian companions who you will meet in your journey. Fight your way to the top and expose Flare Industries illegal activities as well as avenge the death of Pikachu" said Kalos Chief Looker Tang

" Yes sir!" Finally I have the chance to bring you to justice Lysandre! Ash thought to himself

Current time

Vaniville Town

Serena thought to herself alright its time for one last journey, I'm gonna finally be the Kalos Queen after 5 failed attempts.

Luminose International Airport

Max:" You guys think Ash would be taking part in the Kalos League this year?

Bonnie:" Don't know man he just disappeared suddenly five years ago without a trace"

Forrest: " Anyways for our sake let's hope he's here"


End file.
